With the development of mobile terminals, such as smart phones and tablet PCs, more and more Apps accomplish a control command input through a user's touching operation on a touch screen of the mobile terminal. Especially, when browsing a page using an App, a switching between different pages can be achieved through the user's touching operation on the touch screen, e.g. clicking or sliding. For example, the user clicks “page up” and “page down” buttons on a page displayed by the touch screen to switching page.
To further simplify a user's touch operation in the touch screen, a website usually provides a touching version website, the user only needs to click on the left side or the right side of the touch screen freely to achieve a page up or a page down operation of the page in real time. But the touch version website can only be achieved in a specific browser, a free page switching of a web page of the touching version website cannot be achieved in various different browsers, lacking support from a cross-browser platform.